


Written On Your Skin

by Dont_Stop_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry helps him out, Louis has trouble coming, M/M, New Tattoos, Well - Freeform, What happened in Brazil?, and a little bit of sucking dick, and rimming because yes, and then it gets smutty, just some hand jobs, no actual fucking though, sappy proposal because I'm a sap, this is one option
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry
Summary: Harry and Louis go out for a bit of late night tattooing and sightseeingOrWhat happened that time they went to Brazil.





	Written On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys, welcome back!
> 
> So Louis said in an interview that he loves Brazil and he has amazing memories from there, and I'm perfectly aware that not everything is connected to Larry, HOWEVER, I got to thinking ... what would make Brazil so special that Harry would get the name of the country tattooed on him, and what kind of amazing memories could Louis possibly have from their trip there?
> 
> And so this fic was born. I wrote it in three hours this morning and here it is, as promised!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have never been to Brazil or to Christ the Redeemer, I only know what I saw in the 1D movie, and I also don't know how things work as far as stores and businesses staying open, but I tried my best. If there are any huge inaccuracies, please feel free to contact me on my twitter, Dont_Stop_Larry
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas Mary and Cass for looking it over and dealing with my smut, which I wrote when I was half awake this morning, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Love you all!
> 
> L xx

        Louis was drunk, and he knew it. His whole body was warm and tingly, which may have had something to do with Harry being glued to his side, his giggles vibrating in Louis’ chest, but the fuzziness of his vision was the final clue.

All the boys had gone to see Christ the Redeemer that day. It had, admittedly, been one of the most beautiful things Louis had ever seen. He wasn’t too big on religion, but that hadn’t mattered when he’d looked up at the towering statue, casting its shadow on thousands of sweaty tourists, themselves included.

Brazil was beautiful, and it also had the best booze.

When they’d finally gotten back inside the hotel, Niall had suggested that they all have a drink or two before getting some sleep. A drink or two turned into a collection of emptied bottles, and now here they were, hours later, talking about the most random stuff in their slurred, overly loud voices.

“All I’m sayin’,” Niall nearly yelled, tipping back what must have been his tenth shot, “is that next time, we don’t try to escape the hotel in a bread van. That shit was messed up.”

“But it was the only way out, unless you wanted to spend all day ‘ere,” Liam retorted, and Louis laughed, tucking himself closer to Harry. He hadn’t minded the bread van so much … he’d been able to sneak in a kiss off-camera, and he’d spent that time with Harry in his lap. What more could you want?

“Hmmm Lou …” Harry said softly, looking up at Louis with bright green eyes, and Louis let out a giggle, dropping a kiss to Harry’s forehead.

“Yeah, baby?”

“Wanna get a tattoo.”

Louis rolled his eyes, taking another sip from the bottle still clutched in his hand. It was almost gone.

“Y’always want tattoos, Haz.”

Harry shuffled around until he was sitting up, looking Louis right in the eye. “No. Really want one. Need one for Brazil. Come with me?”

Louis stared back, trying to figure out if Harry was serious or if it was just the alcohol talking, but his brain was too fuzzy to take the time to figure it out. He’d do anything for his boy.

“Lemme see if one of the drivers can take us, yeah?”

Louis stood up unsteadily, swaying on the spot. He downed the last of the bottle, dropping it to the floor with the others, and walked out of their room to knock on the one next door. When it opened, Louis leaned against the doorframe, smiling more than he should have been.

“Hazza wants a tattoo … drive us?”

He heard a grumble and then one of their drivers was in the hall, looking at him with an expression of mixed concern and amusement. Louis clapped him on the shoulder and hurried back to his room, pushing the door open.

“Haaaaaaarrryyyyy, come on, tattoo time!”

Moments later, Harry had his jacket on and was smiling widely as he closed the door behind him, his dimples getting deeper with every step they took towards the fire escape. They had to go out the back … there were still fans waiting outside.

As they moved down the fire escape, Louis felt a warm hand engulf his, and he looked down, blushing. He was outside, holding Harry’s hand. In Brazil. It was a dream come true. Louis felt the cold press of metal as Harry’s rings pressed against his hand, and a quick glance had his mouth dropping open.

“You … you’re wearing …”

“Yeah … wore it for you … and cause I missed wearing it,” Harry said softly, rubbing his thumb over Louis’ hand. Louis watched as the street lights glinted off a thin, silver band on Harry’s left ring finger. He couldn’t say anything else … he was smiling too hard.

They made it to the tattoo parlor, which should have been closed, but this was Brazil. Things worked differently here, apparently. They walked right through the front door, and the girl at the front desk looked up.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she said in thickly accented English. She must have known they weren’t from Brazil. That, or she recognized them. One of the two, Louis wasn’t sure.

“This one wants a tattoo,” Louis said helpfully, but Harry swatted him on the arm.

“Pretty sure you gotta be more specific, Lou.”

The girl laughed, and Louis found himself laughing too. Wow, he really was drunk.

“Well, we’ve got one artist free right now, so let me call him up and we’ll see what we can do for you.”

Louis immediately flopped down into one of the chairs next to the front desk, leaning his head against the cool glass of the window. Harry sat next to him, quiet but nearly vibrating with excitement. Louis reached over and grabbed Harry’s hand again, reveling in the fact that here, right now, he could hold Harry’s hand. He could feel the warmth of Harry’s skin without fear of cameras. He was content.

~

They left the parlor an hour later, Harry with the leg of one of his shorts rolled up nearly to the hip so as not to brush against the small tattoo on his upper thigh. Louis held his hand tightly, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol slowly wearing off. He still felt like he needed to be grounded, though, just in case he fell over.

Harry whispered something to the driver, and the driver nodded. Louis looked at him, but Harry just smiled and squeezed his hand, and they got in the car.

“Where’re we …” Louis began, but Harry silenced him with a kiss. Louis didn’t object to that one bit. Harry smelled like suntan lotion, sweat, and Harry, and Louis couldn’t get enough of it. He nuzzled into Harry’s neck, sucking on the skin over his pulse point, and Harry let out a small whimper.

“Later, Lou. Gotta take you somewhere special first, yeah?”

Louis nodded, nipping the spot one more time before leaning his head against the headrest, letting Harry play with his fingers as the car drove up and up and up.

When the car finally stopped, Louis could feel the headache of a hangover just starting to creep into the back of his head, but Harry had a hand on his wrist and was dragging him out of the car into the muggy evening air, and Louis found he didn’t really care about much else at the moment.

When Louis saw the dark silhouette of Christ the Redeemer up above them in the distance, he stopped, and Harry turned around to look at him curiously.

“Why are we back here? And isn’t this closed after hours?”

“We’re not going all the way up. Just … come on, Lou, want to show you something. Come over here.”

Louis walked slowly over to the railing where Harry was standing, and gasped. The lights of the city below were winking up at him like a thousand tiny lightning bugs, casting a strangely ethereal glow.

“How … what … this is so beautiful, Harry,” Louis said softly, slipping an arm around Harry’s waist.

“Not as beautiful as you.”

Louis groaned, pushing Harry away playfully. “You’re such a fucking sap, Haz.”

Harry laughed, and Louis continued to look out over the city, taking it all in. 

Harry’s arms wrapped around his waist from behind and pulled him in close. He leaned his head back, getting a whiff of hotel shampoo and cologne before pressing his lips carefully to Harry’s.

“Thank you for bringing me here, Haz. You always know how to make me happy. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Harry whispered back, spinning Louis around and kissing him again. “There’s one more thing I want to do. Before we leave, I mean.”

Louis nodded, and Harry stepped back, his hand fumbling in his pocket. Louis was confused, his headache starting to creep up on him. He hoped what Harry had to say would be quick … he wanted to go back to the hotel and fall asleep for a century.

“Ok, umm … oh, well first of all, I’m not drunk, in case you were wondering. I made sure I wasn’t because I didn’t want to fuck this up. I didn’t actually know I was going to do this tonight until a few hours ago, so let me just … yeah, here we go.” Harry pulled his hand out of his pocket, a little box nestled in his palm.

Louis’ mind went blank. He forgot that he had a headache. He forgot where he was. He forgot his own name. All he could see was Harry in front of him, getting down on one knee and opening the tiny box. His heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest.

“I’ve been carrying this around with me since last year. I wanted to make this perfect for you, and I know this isn’t ideal, but I couldn’t wait any longer. And you just looked so amazing tonight and … I’ve known you were my forever since the day we met, and I’m not even joking. I took one look at you and in my head, that little voice said, ‘Yep, that’s him. He’s the one.’ I’ve wanted to marry you for so long, and I know we might have to wait a while, but I needed you to know that I’m ready. I’m here and I’m ready. And I don’t know if you’ll say yes, but I have to ask, so … will you marry me, Louis?”

Louis had his answer ready before Harry finished, but instead of the million yeses he had wanted to say, what came out of his mouth was, “What the actual fuck?”

Harry’s smile faltered, and Louis hauled him to his feet. “You … you dragged me out to get your drunk ass tattooed, and you weren’t even drunk? And then you bring me up here to this gorgeous place and ask me to marry you? When we’re already engaged? And you thought I’d say no?”

“Umm … well, yeah, I know you proposed to me a year ago, but I thought it would be cool if we both …” Harry said slowly, looking terrified now. No. Louis didn’t want that. He wanted Harry to look happy. Harry should be happy. Louis was saying yes.

Louis did the next best thing. He couldn’t fucking get the words out, so he jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Harry, and smashed his mouth onto Harry’s soft, pliant one. Harry gasped and stumbled back, hooking one arm around Louis to keep them both upright.

“Can’t … believe you,” Louis said in between demanding, bruising kisses. “I fucking … hate surprises … and you just … as if I’d say no to you ever …”

Harry pulled back slightly, his smile starting to return. “So … is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes, you fucking idiot,” Louis nearly cried, pulling Harry into a tight hug and burying his face in Harry’s neck. He wasn’t sure why he was crying now, but his whole body was shaking with sobs, and Harry was holding him close, his hand rubbing up and down Louis’ back.

“Lou, it’s okay. I’m sorry for surprising you, love,” Harry said softly, and Louis pulled back, wiping his eyes furiously.

“Gotta be the alcohol, I swear that’s all it is,” Louis choked out, smiling as Harry reached for his hand and slipped the silver band onto his ring finger. It was a perfect fit. “I love you, Harry. I really love you.”

Harry’s blinding, dimpled smile was instantaneous. “I love you too, Lou. Always.”

~

Back in the car, Louis couldn’t keep his hands off of Harry. One minute, they were sitting quietly, holding hands and living in the moment of Harry’s epic proposal and Louis’ even more epic meltdown. The next, Louis had crawled into Harry’s lap and was kissing and biting all over his neck and collarbones. Harry wasn’t complaining; on the contrary, Louis could feel Harry’s cock hardening under him. He started circling his hips down onto Harry’s, his own cock already hard.

“Harry, Harry, I need … I need … fuck …” Louis panted as his cock twitched in his pants, pushing slightly against Harry’s stomach.

“Lou, you feel so good …” Harry’s deep voice made Louis’ whole body vibrate, making him even harder, if that were possible. Louis felt dizzy, though he wasn’t sure if it was the drunkness coming back to get him or the smell of arousal quickly filling the back of the car. He needed more.

“Wanna take you right here, right now, please …” Louis whispered into Harry’s mouth, biting down on his bottom lip and swiping his tongue inside his mouth.

Harry moaned but didn’t say anything else, and Louis figured a car wasn’t the most comfortable place to do this. He wanted it to be good … Harry deserved only the best.

The car stopped, and Louis reluctantly detached his lips from Harry’s, climbing off his lap and scrambling out of the car. Harry was right behind him, both of them stumbling a little in their attempt to get upstairs as quickly as possible. They stopped every few steps, Louis kissing Harry against the wall of the hotel, unable to stop himself. He needed to feel Harry on every inch of him.

They finally got inside their own hotel room, finding the floor clean and the other boys gone. Barely making it to the bed, Louis crawled on top of Harry and tugged his shirt off, kissing down his chest with an open mouth. Harry whined as Louis flicked his tongue over his nipples, and Louis grabbed Harry’s hips, holding them tightly as he ground down against Harry’s thigh. He was so hard already, he wasn’t sure how long he’d last.

Getting down to Harry’s shorts, he pulled them off slowly, grinning when he saw that Harry - the sneaky bastard - wasn’t wearing any pants. His cock was darkening, curving slightly as he got harder, with a few dribbles of pre come already sliding down the side.

“God, Hazza, you’re so gorgeous,” Louis said softly, leaning down to press a kiss to Harry’s cock head. Harry’s hips jerked, and Louis saw his hands grip the sheets in an attempt to stay still. “Good boy, baby,” Louis mumbled, his words pulling another low groan from Harry’s throat.

“Lou … Louis, please,” Harry gasped as Louis ran one finger gently along the vein on the underside of Harry’s cock, just teasing. He loved teasing Harry.

“Gonna make you feel good, love, I promise,” Louis said, leaning up to give Harry a quick kiss as his hand started to work over Harry’s cock, spreading precome over his length. Louis could feel his own cock pushing against the zipper of his shorts, bordering on painful, but right now it was all about Harry.

Louis switched hands and slipped one finger between Harry’s cheeks, grazing over his rim and pressing down on the puckered skin. Harry’s body shuddered, and he whined out a string of curse words that rivaled Louis at his drunkest.

Louis pulled his hands away, remembering something, and Harry whined at the loss of Louis’ touch.

        “Be back in a mo, love. Need lube. Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Louis could feel Harry’s eyes on him as he hurried over to their bag and dug around in it, finally closing his fingers around a small bottle at the bottom. 

“Need you in me, need it, Lou, please …”

Harry’s voice rang in the emptiness of their room, and Louis turned, walking quickly back to the bed and crawling close to Harry again.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Louis responded, drizzling a generous amount of lube over his fingers and reaching between Harry’s legs, feeling around until he was pushing his entire finger into Harry. The heat and the tightness just around his finger made a small blurt of precome further dampen his pants. Louis thought if he looked down at himself, he’d see a wet spot forming on his jeans.

Louis wasted no time in adding a second finger, and then a third, his other hand beginning to work over Harry’s cock again in practiced motions, his thumb flicking the head every so often. Harry’s moans were echoing off the walls, the sheets twisting under them as Harry fought to keep still.

Louis brushed the tips of his fingers over Harry’s prostate, and Harry choked back a scream, come shooting from his cock before he could say anything. Louis felt the warm, wet pulse as come leaked over his hand, but he kept his fingers moving inside Harry, forcing the come out of him until Harry was whimpering with oversensitivity. Louis wiped his hands on the sheets and looked up at Harry’s wide, glassy eyes. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, and the color was spreading to his chest.

“Lou … get up here,” Harry mumbled, his words slurred just slightly, and Louis obliged. Every move he made now put him one moment closer to the edge. He was so hard he didn’t think he could hold it in any longer, but he was still trapped in his shorts and pants.

“Harry … I need …” Louis gasped, starting to rut against Harry’s hip, and Harry’s fingers fumbled over the button and zipper of Louis’ pants until he was free. Louis could see the head of his cock peeking out from under the foreskin, verging on purple with how badly he needed to come. Harry’s hand was on him at once, tugging in a quick rhythm, and though Louis knew he was right there, he couldn’t come.

“C’mon, Lou,” Harry whispered, but Louis shook his head, tears welling in his eyes as he pushed Harry’s hand away.

“C-can’t come. I can’t … fuck …” Louis could feel the sensitivity in every inch of his body. He just wanted to come, he needed it more than he needed air, but he couldn’t. Harry looked at him for a few moments, and then cupped his face with both hands and kissed him. Louis melted into the kiss, his moan getting lost in Harry’s mouth.

“Think I know what I can do to make you come, baby. Roll over for me?”

Louis gasped as his hard cock brushed up against the sheets, but he did as Harry asked, rolling to his stomach and putting his arms above his head for good measure.

He clenched before Harry’s tongue even reached his rim, and the moment he felt the heat of Harry’s mouth on him, he felt a moan tearing itself from his throat, high-pitched and needy. Harry’s mouth was perfect, hot and wet and just what he needed. Louis felt Harry’s tongue dip into him, and he ground himself back onto Harry’s face, desperately chasing release.

“Fuck … Harry, your mouth …” Louis gasped as he heard Harry sucking on his rim, and Harry hummed, sending the vibrations straight to Louis’ cock. He felt another weak pulse of precome, but he still wasn’t coming, and he cried out in frustration, rutting against the bed furiously.

“Hey, hey, Lou, it’s alright … you’re alright …” Harry soothed, and Louis felt Harry’s hands on his waist, holding him still while keeping his touch light and gentle.

“Can’t … Harry, I need …” Louis felt hysterical, his words coming out jerky and slow, his body sweaty and shaking from trying to come.

“I know, babe. I’m going to help you,” Harry whispered, blowing gently over Louis’ rim. Louis felt Harry’s mouth again, and then something else … a finger. Harry was fingering him and eating him out at the same time.

The sound Louis heard come out of his own mouth at the realization was not one he recognized. He wasn’t even sure if it was human. Harry’s long finger found his prostate no problem, and Louis sobbed at the sensation.

“Turn … turn over, Lou. Got a plan …” Harry gasped against Louis’ skin, and Louis scrambled over onto his back, finally seeing Harry for the first time in what felt like forever. Harry’s cheeks and chin were slick with spit and his eyes were very dark, but he was as beautiful as ever.

Harry slipped a finger back inside Louis, massaging over his prostate, and then pressed a hand to Louis’ lower stomach. Louis felt the sensation from both sides, his whole body on fire. With a silent scream, he came. Harry kept pressing his fingers relentlessly against Louis’ prostate, not stopping until the last bit of come dripped sluggishly from Louis’ softening cock. Louis felt weak, unable to move, and made grabby hands for Harry until Harry crawled up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Louis tucked his head under Harry’s chin and let his fingers wander down to Harry’s new tattoo, brushing over it lightly.

“So … why this tattoo?”

Harry laughed. “Well, I needed an excuse to get you out, so I made it up. You were right, though, I always want tattoos, so it wasn’t exactly hard to convince you. And then when I figured that I’d be asking you to marry me, what better to get tattooed on me forever than the place where I finally asked you to be mine forever?”

“Such … a … sap …” Louis said, kissing Harry after every word, and Harry pulled him closer, turning so that his back was to Louis. Louis pulled Harry to his chest and felt Harry’s fingers linking through his. Their rings lined up perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are welcomed and appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
